Hot Looks For matt
by sillycutehollystar
Summary: mimi wakes up and takes a walk. she reaches the beach and sees what she is not sopposed to see read plz and add a commen o yeah no mean 1 please :


_**HOT LOOKS FOR MATT**_

Mimi yawned as she woke up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. Looking around her surroundings she remembered were she was.  
The day before they had stopped to rest in front of a sandy beach. She enjoyed stopping by any body of water since there was a beautiful sunset on it. She loved to see the sun melt into the sea, as so it seemed.  
She looked around, everyone was still sleeping. She then noticed something. Matt's sleeping bag was empty. Puzzled, she looked about for him. She then made the most reasonable guess to where he might be. She got up and made her way to the beach careful not to make much sound that would wake the others.  
As she approached the beach she noticed a piece of clothing on the ground. She kneeled down to it and removed her gloves. She carefully picked up the clothing in her thin hand. It was Matt's shirt. She slowly felt the fabric, it was still warm from his body.  
As she lingered on the touch of his shirt sounds of waves rushing could be heard. Mimi looked at the direction were she guessed the source of the sound was. She got up and made her way to the direction, forgetting the item she had held.  
She moved to behind a tree and peeked over the side. Matt was kneeling down on one knee and was rolling up the legging of his pants up to his knees. He did the same with the other leg.  
Mimi's eyes looked him over. The sun shining from his face gave him a valiant look. His chest and arms were slightly muscled. She loved every inch of him and wouldn't change a thing. He was perfect to her.  
He got up and stepped into the water. The water must have been cold since he gritted his teeth as the water touched his bare skin. He lowered his hands into the water letting it run between his fingers. He carefully dipped his head into the water.  
Mimi watched as he washed away the debris of their adventures. The waves moved back and forth on the shore covering every footprint and mark made in the damp sand.  
He then threw his head back. The water droplets flew through the air glittering as the sun shone at them.  
Mimi stood there in awe at what she saw. He looked so handsome and gallant. She rested against the side of the tree to keep herself up.   
Matt continued and ran his fingers through his wet, blond hair moving it out of his eyes. The water dripped from his hair down to his face, neck, and chest. He had this cute, innocent smile that would melt any girl on the spot. He started to walk away from the water and back towards camp. The waves rushed back and forth past his barefooted feet.  
Mimi slowly watched as he walked past her, not noticing her. She slyly watched as he picked up his own shirt. His expression suddenly changed as he looked down at something. Mimi wondered what was wrong and stepped closer, still shrouded by the bushes and low branches. She carefully watched as he picked up what had puzzled him. It was her gloves! She had forgotten them when she had taken them off to look at his shirt, or touch to be exact. She bit her bottom lip. What was she gonna do?  
Matt put on his shirt over his still slightly damp body. He continued on his way toward camp with her gloves in his hands.  
She stomped the ground in anger. She still couldn't believe she had left her gloves behind. She quickly turned and ran back to camp. Hopefully Matt will not think to much of it and just return them.

She made her way back to camp as quickly as she could, careful not to make any noise that would give her away.  
"Hey, Mimi? Where've ya been?" questioned Tai as Mimi entered the clearing where the group had set camp. "Oh, uh... Just looking around.." Tai looked at Sora who just shrugged. "Anyway, breakfast is done." Mimi looked at what seemed to be a roasted fish. "Uh.. no thanks. I'm not that hungry." Tai shrugged. "The more for me!"  
The sound of crackling branches behind her brought her attention. Matt walked into camp, Mimi's gloves in his hands. He walked up to Mimi and handed her the gloves. "You forgot these..."  
"Thanks..." She shyly grabbed her gloves from his hand and slipped them on.

Later that day Matt came up to Mimi, who was resting against a tree. "Umm.. Mimi? Could I talk to you alone?" Mimi gulped. He knew. "S-sure." The others just exchanged glances and shrugged. "Hurry it up, we'll be leaving soon." Said Tai, grinning. Matt just shook his head as he walked away toward the beach with Mimi. They walked on the shore in silence. This bothered Mimi a bit since it made her more nervous.  
She turned to look at the water. One of her favorite scenes beginning. The sun crashing into the sparkling water. She stopped and watched the scene unfold. Matt also stopped interested by her sudden interest in the sun. Mimi turned to Matt.  
He was looking down at his hands. His fingers were linked and he was spinning his thumbs. He looked kind of cute like that.  
"Why were you... um.. spying on me?" He knew? Mimi could feel the heat flush her face. She turned away from him, trying not to show that she was blushing. "It was just.. an accident. I didn't mean to.."  
He turned to look at her only to find out that she too had turned to face him at the same time. He grinned slightly as she only blushed. He slowly leaned in, not being able to control his desire. Mimi too leaned in and her lips met his. The feeling was unexplainable. It was a feeling she had never experienced before but one that she liked. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, pressuring the kiss a bit more. Matt wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, lingering in every way possible on the touch of her lips.  
"Hey Mimi, Matt! You he-" Tai stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at the two. "Uhh.. nevermind." With that, Tai walked off, a slightly digusted look on his face.


End file.
